Hetagarten!
by KatietheFox
Summary: The start of school is the start of a new beginning! This story is mostly a parody of Gakuen Hetalia. Basically it's countries going into Kindergarten! Seychelles, of course, is the main character! Join her childhood and experience her life, starting in the very first grade! Leave a review if you like! No pairings, maybe some implies.
1. Chapter 1

_MMMMMMnaaawwwww! Hey again, this time I am going to do something not depressing (like my other story, check it out still!) I was sitting down thinking one day if all the Hetalia characters met in Kindergaten? Well, I kinda took the idea from Gakuen Hetalia and put it in kid form. So, imagine all the countries as little 5 yr olds. I will try and have no pairings in here, but there might be implies. _

Chapter 1

Seychelles' first day!

Part 1

A man of the age of 60 stopped his old truck in front of a building. Everything was painted in all sorts of colors, red, green, blue, you name it. He turned to the passenger side and unlocked the car-seat belt for a little girl with two red ribbons in her hair, "Are you ready for school Seysey?"

Seychelles looked down and shook her head violently, "No, Grandpapa, I want to stay with you."

Grandpapa chuckled and shook his head. He put on a warm smile and go out of the car. Opening the door for Seychelles, he picked her up in his arms and started to hum softly, "Don't worry Seysey, you'll meet new people and make friends! I want you to be happy not just with me" He pulled a little away to face his granddaughter, ",but with others, ok?"

She was reluctant, but she nodded her head and put on the best smile she could. Grandpapa smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He set her down on the ground as she took his hand where they walked towards the building.

They opened a big door that lead to a huge room. There was a huge circular table with kids sitting in chairs all around them, chatting away. Seychelles felt uncomfortable and clung onto her grandfather's pant leg. He bent down and asked the shivering child, "What's wrong, _mon cher_?"

"There are so many other people. I don't know where to sit!"

"Hmmm… well, ahhhh… why don't you sit there?" He pointed to a chair between a blond haired boy with blue eyes, holding a small polarbear and a brunette with a orange flower in her hair. Seychelles looked at her Grandpapa with worried eyes saying, _can you come with me? _He knew what she wanted him to do, so he held out his hand once more and led her towards the plastic seat.

She sat down as the brown haired girl took notice of her, "Hi! What's your name?!"

It was obvious that the girl had some sort of a german accent. Seychelles held her hand up and gave a small wave, "I am Seychelles, w-what's yours?"

Seychelles looked down at the girls white T-shirt. Everyone in Kindergarten had to have a uniform of a plain white T-shirt and royal blue shorts. The girl had a name tag that said "My country name is Hungary!" written in sloppy lettering. The girl called 'Hungary' smiled and answered, "My name is Hungary! And this flower in my hair was a gift from my mommy!" Hungary took notice of Grandpapa, "Hi there! I'm Hungary!"

Grandpapa chuckled and rubbed the girl's head, "Will you take care of Seychelles for me?"

Hungary nodded her head and curled her fists in determination, "I will be the bestest friend she will ever have, sir!"

Grandpapa nodded and turned to Seychelles to whisper, "I will pick you up in the afternoon, okay Seysey?"

"Okay."

Her gave her one more kiss on the cheek before exiting the room. Once he left, Seychelles faced forward and looked around the room. She noticed that there was a huge globe, painted on the dome ceiling and flowers painted alongside the walls. Someone to her right tapped her shoulder, but when she turned to her right, she didn't see anyone. She looked back, but then a soft voice came out of nowhere, "Hi there…"

Seychelles yelped and held onto Hungary, "W-w-who are you?!"

Looking back to the right, a boy just appeared out of the blue. He had medium length hair with a stranf of looped hair sticking out of his head. His violet eyes stared at her with worry while he clutched his white bear, "I'm sorry I scared you, I'm Canada."

Seychelles looked at him with confusion, asking, "What?"

The polar bear shook its head, "See? She doesn't even know who you are!"

"Its alright Kumajirou, we'll find someone who actually knows my country."

Seychelles let go of Hungary and nervously said, "No no no! I am a lone country of Islands! Some people don't even know who I am!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, so, you're not alone."

"Well, okay Seychelles. It's nice to meet you."

Seychelles put on a warm smile and said, "Nice to meet you too!"

"Heh… so, who was that here befor- GAH!"

Another boy similar to Canada jumped from behind, pushed Canada away, and laughed loudly, "HA HA HA HAAAA! My name's America! What is yours girly?!"

Seychelles scooted back a little and whispered in Hungary's ear, "I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, I'll handle this."

Hugary looked up at America and shouted, "GET DOWN MORON! YOU'RE SCARING THIS DAMSEL!"

America seemed to freeze in place and jumped off the table, "Sorry! Didn't meant to scare a damsel!"

Seychelles studied the strange boy, he had blue eyes, dirty blond hair, with a random strand sticking out of it. His name tag said "America, the HERO!" in big letters. Seychelles stuttered out, "I am Seychelles, w-why are you called 'the HERO'?"

"You git, sit down and control yourself!"

A voice came from behind America who sounded very grumpy. America moved aside to face the angered child. He had blond, messy hair, green eyes, and… what seemed to be black caterpillars on his eyebrows. Seychelles held a hand to her mouth and giggled at the sight of his eyebrows. The boy noticed her and glared, "What're you laughing at, girl?!"

Even his accent was hilarious! She continued to laugh while the boy grew red in the face with anger. "Woah there Britain, dude! Calm your brows!"

The boy called 'Britain' snapped his head towards America and pulled his shirt collar, "SHUT IT! SIT DOWN AND CLOSE YOUR ATTIC!"

Britain pushed America down into his seat as he sat in his own. Britain looked back at Seychelles, whose laughs died down, and continued to stare with a red face. Her smile faded, he did not look happy at all. She looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs, trying to lose his piercing gaze.

Hungary furrowed her brows and whispered in Seychelles ear, "You need to be careful of him, kids say that he is the grumpiest kid in his grade. Don't get on the wrong side of him."

This worried Seychelles more, was it worse enough that she actually _had _to got to school? She stared back at Britain who lost interest in her quickly. Were they to be enemies? He started to argue with another blond boy next to him. He had blond hair, tied up in a blue ribbon, and blue eyes.

His name tag said that he was "France" in elegant writing. France had an accent just like hers, maybe she would be a little more comfortable with him. The boy noticed her staring at him and he winked at her. She turned her head the other way and looked back at her hands. Never has Seychelles been more scared in her life! Coming to a Kindergarten was very knew to her. She couldn't wait till Gandpapa came to get her.

In the front of the room, a woman in the front cleared her throat and yelled, "Hello everyone!"

All the kids looked at her and responded, "Hello!"

She smiled back and spoke again with a sing song voice, "Welcome to W Kindergarten, my name is Ms. Eden!"

A kid near the front with an odd curl in his hair cheered, "That's a pretty name!"

His accent was pretty strange, very bouncy! "Why thank you! What's your name?"

"Italy!"

"That's a very nice name too!"

Italy giggled and held his hands in the air, "Are you going to be our teacher?"

"No, I'm the Principal! The Principal is the head of a school! You all will be separated into 5 classes, depending on where your first home was."

A boy with a long pony tail raised his hand and shouted, "What are those classes called?"

"Well there's the North American class, South American class, Europe class, Asia class, and the Africa/Australia class."

"Why is Australia with Africa?"

"There aren't really many students from Australia who came here this year. So, we are going to pair them up with Africa."

"Now I understand."

"Great! Without further a due, we shall now call out your names and you will go with your teachers to your classroom."

Seychelles saw 5 teachers come into the room. One had black hair with brown eyes, and tan shorts, putting a big smile on his face. The one beside him had brown curly hair, with tan skin, brown eyes, and a white dress shirt on. He looked like a very goofy teacher. The one next to him had dark brown hair, with pale skin, and blue eyes. He seemed more strict and gentlemanly than the other two teachers.

Then there was a woman with brown hair next to him. She had violet eyes and slightly pale skin. She seemed like a very happy teacher and kind. And lastly, there was a man with dark skin and short, curly, black hair. He looked very buff and manly, adding to that, he has a very intense gaze. His brown eyes looked like they could pierce your soul.

Ms. Eden started to read off the names and students took their places with their teachers. Finally, she called out Seychelles name, "Seychelles! You are with Mr. Xulu!"

She pointed at the dark skinned man. Seychelles slowly made her way towards the man and looked down. He knelt down in front of her and gave her a soft pat on the head, "I can't wait to teach you."

She looked up to see that his face had softened into a sweet smile. Immediately, Seychelles felt better, maybe he wasn't as scary as he looked.

Once everyone was put into their classes, they made their way out the door and into their class room. Seychelles saw that the door had many animals on it. She smiled as they made their way inside. The classroom was amazing! There were so many animals, trees, and bugs! There were round tables, beanbags, mats, and even an area to climb up a ladder and relax! Seychelles was amazed at the decorations in the class.

She took a seat where 2 other kids sat at. One had a white cloth over his head and very tan skin. The other had copper colored hair and slightly tan skin. The copper haired kid smiled at her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Seychelles."

"Pretty name! I'm South Africa!" South Africa turned to the kid next to him, "What's yours?"

It took a while for him to answer, but he stared down at the table and spoke with a small voice, "Egypt."

"Huh?"

"Egypt."

"Egypt, right? Cool name! I can't wait for this to start! Are you excited, Seychelles?"

She was taken aback by his enthusiasm, wasn't he nervous about coming here? "Y-yeah! Can't wait!"

"Awesome! Which country are you gonna be partners with?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you gonna choose as your partner? My papa told me that we could choose a partner from this room to do activities with!"

Seychelles started to grow more nervous, she had to work with people too? If she had to choose a partner, it might as well be South Africa. "Well, I guess it can be you." She answered with a indecisive tone.

South Africa smiled, "Alright! I'm cool with that! What about you Egypt?"

Egypt stared at South Africa like he didn't want to talk anymore. South Africa nodded his head and looked back at Seychelles, "I guess I'll ask him later!"

Seychelles giggled, this was going to be a weird table. I guess Kindergarten isn't so bad as she thought! Maybe it was going to be fun. But then again, there was that blond haired kid with weird eyebrows. Her face grew tense as she remembered the glare that he gave her. She made a mental note to try and stay away from him or something bad might happen.

Alright, she had no time to worry about him. Mr. Xulu was about to teach. Let Kindergarten, begin!

_So, what do you think? Good or bad idea? Please leave a review, I love it when people a judgmental! (sometimes) Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up fast. BEWARE! THINGS ARE NOT GOING TO BE ALL HISTORICALLY ACURATE! See you later! _


	2. Chapter 2

_You know what? I enjoyed writing the last chapter. It made me warm and fussy inside. (While my other story makes me a little depressed__ ) Oh well, next is part 2 of Seychelles' first day!_

Chapter 2

Seychelles' first day!

Part 2

"Alright class. I'm going to give you sheets of paper. What I want you to do is use the crayons on the table to draw an animal. When you're done, come and give them to me so I can hang them up around the class."

Mr. Xulu went around the tables, laying sheets of paper down in front of everyone. They started class a while ago, with writing class. Two classes down and one more to go till recess; Seychelles is going to be terrified.

She pushed her thoughts away as a sheet of bright, white paper was placed in front of her. She looked up to see Mr. Xulu smiling down at her. Smiling back she grabbed a navy blue crayon and started to make an outline. She drew two long curved lines that connected at the front and made a little crescent moon to complete the outline. On the top of it, she drew a fin and on where the two lines met, she drew a longer line.

She set her navy crayon down and picked up a lighter blue and a grey color. Drawing on the top side of the animal, she colored on blue and then silver. Picking up a light brown color and drew a line where the silver and blue met. Once she was done, she put a big black dot and a smile for the fact. On the bottom of the page, she wrote in big letterings "Merlin".

Back at home, she and her Grandpapa would catch these fish every day. One day she was lucky and caught a big Merlin. Her Grandpapa rewarded her with ice cream in the afternoon. She really wanted to go home now. "Seychellie! What did you draw?" South Africa peeked at the paper below her head.

"W-wait, Seychellie?"

"Yeah, you like the nickname I gave you?"

Her face lit up, I guess they are friends now, "Y-yeah! I like it! W-we're friends now?"

"Uh-huh! You can call me Sy then!"

"Okay Sy!"

"So, watcha' draw?"

Seychelles held up her picture and smiled with pride at her creation. South Africa marveled at the drawing, "WOW! That's good! Mine's not that great, I drew an Antbear."

He held up his picture to show an animal that was all brown, long tail, eye-shaped ears, and a long nose. From the looks of it, it looked pretty small. Seychelles giggled and commented, "I think it's good! It looks so cute!"

South Africa perked up and said, "You mean it?"

"Yup!"

"Cool. Hey Egypt, what did you draw?"

Egypt stared at South Africa, but he held up his paper. It had a very serious looking camel on it, yet it looked so hilarious! The camel had what to be a eagle riding on the back of it. The camel had a cloth, like Egypt's, on top of it! Seychelles couldn't help, but laugh at the silly looking animal. South Africa laughed with her but said, "S-s-s-sorry, Egypt! B-b-b-but it looks so- so- so funny! HAHAHAHA!"

Egypt continued to stare at them. He really wasn't a boy of many emotions. He got up and pointed to Mr. Xulu to remind them that they need to give him their drawings. South Africa stopped laughing and gasped, "Oh, right! C'mon Seychellie! Let's go give our drawings to him. Lead the way Egypt."

When Egypt was turning around, he looked like he was rolling his eyes. She liked the table she was sitting at! They followed the silent country to a line of other kids giving their art works to the teacher. Mr. Xulu took each drawing one by one and taped them to the blank wall behind him. When Egypt came, Mr. Xulu patted him on the head and softly said, "Very creative, good job Egypt."

Egypt nodded his head and went back to the table. South Africa was next, Mr. Xulu smiled and laughed, "This is a very well done Antbear! Very nice, South Africa."

South Africa beamed and skipped back to the table. Seychelles looked back at him and Egypt when her teachers low voice caught her attention, "Seychelles?"

She looked up at him and shyly held up her drawing. Mr. Xulu gave her a warm smile and patted her head, "Very very good job. Is this Merlin a friend of yours?"

Seychelles looked down and nodded her head. Mr. Xulu chuckled and put her drawing in the middle of all the other drawings. When he was done, he knelt down in front of her a softly whispered, "It is a very good drawing. I'll make sure your Grandpapa sees this."

Seychelles looked at him and smiled widely. Once he stood up she made her way back to the table with her friends. Mr. Xulu looked around the classroom, then looked at the clock, "Okay, after recess, you come back here and then we all go to the lunch room. After lunch, we will come back here and choose partners for the year."

He checked the clock again and clapped his hands, "Get in a line behind South Africa, he is going to be the line leader for today!"

South Africa grinned widely and shot towards the door. Seychelles and Egypt followed suit, as well as the other students. Once they were all in a line, Mr. Xulu opened the door and pointed towards the playground, "Okay South Africa, lead them out!"

"Right, sir!" South Africa shouted as he moved in the direction of the playground.

Seychelles mouth opened wide at the sight of it! There was a huge jungle gym, very long swing sets, a sand box, igloo, monkey bars, slides, and a huge hill that had the right angle of where you could roll down the hill! She smiled and looked to the sides where other lines are coming.

To her left was the North America line, led by none other than America. The door they were coming from belonged to the black haired man. To her right though was the Europe line. She looked to see who the leader was, oh no, Britain. The classroom they were coming from belonged to the strict looking man with brown hair. Britain took notice that she was looking at his line. He then stuck his tongue out at her and smirked evilly.

Her face angered and she stuck her tongue out back at him. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk forward. Once all the lines were at the playground, the woman with the long brown hair moved to the front, "My name is Mrs. Li! I am the teacher of the Asia class! I will be watching you for recess. When you hear me whistle" She gave a demonstration of her loud, silver whistle, "you need to get back in your lines and go back to your classroom. Now, go on and start playing!"

Many kids scrambled into the play ground and started to mess around. South Africa led Seychelles to a lone tree where Hungary joined them, "Hey, guys! Did you enjoy class?"

Seychelles grinned and nodded, "Yeah, it was fun!"

Hungary giggled and looked at South Africa, "Who are you?"

"I'm South Africa, nice to meet you!"

"Cool, I'm Hungary. Seychelles, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it."

Hungary looked from side to side as if people were watching them, "Okay, you need to know the two groups that you need to watch out for.

Seychelles was a little confused, but she nodded her head, "Okay… who are they?"

Hungary took Seychelles had and lead her to the jungle gym where she pointed at one of the play sets, "See those three?"

"Y-yeah?"

"They deemed their selves the Axis powers. That kid with the odd curl is called Italy, he is a sweet kid, but he is a real coward! The one next to him is Japan, he is a very calm and quiet kid, but he used to be friends with a kid who knew how to fight, so be careful that he doesn't hurt you with his long wooden stick."

Seychelles looked at Japan's side where he held a flat wooden stick, "Then, whose the kid with the blond hair?"

"Oh, him, that's Germany. He is the leader of the group."

Even by the sound of his name, Seychelles started to get nervous. Hungary continued, "He is a very strong kid. He has good grades in gym and he is very strict. He picks on Italy a lot because he is really only good at drawing and eating, no good grades in gym."

Just then, Germany had shouted at Italy for lying down on the play-set. Italy tried to run away, but Germany tackled him to the ground while Japan just watched.

Hungary led Seychelles somewhere else. Then she pointed at the top of the hill where 5 kids were sitting/standing on a tree branch, "They are the Allies, the feared group out of all others."

She saw some familiar faces out of the group. "The kid on the far right is France, he is very flirty and he tries to kiss every girl in his grade. Please be careful of him. The one on the far left is Russia, you don't want to make him angry, he can really hurt you."

Seychelles stared at the silver haired kid, "W-well, he doesn't look so bad, he is smiling."

Then she took notice of a brown haired kid who was yelling at Russia. A dark aura appeared behind Russia as he held up a slingshot and let go of a small rock that was in between the two rubber bands. The rock had hit the brown haired kid as two other blond boys came to his side. Then the aura disappeared behind the kid, "O-okay, I think I should avoid him at all costs."

"Good girl. Then the one next to Russia is China. He is probably the only sweet kid out of the group, but he can be a little annoying at times. The only time he is annoying is when he tries to give you some of his home made candy. Once I ate his candy, he never stopped trying to give me more."

Seychelles looked at China a little more; it was the boy with the ponytail who asked about the classes. Then a small panda appeared from behind his head and started to make noises. Seychelles shook her head and let Hungary continue, "And the one that's standing up on the tree is America, the leader of the Allies. He is very annoying! Don't let him see you in trouble or he'll try to save you, even if it's a small problem like dropping something, he'll try and pick it up for you."

"But isn't that good?"

"Not when it becomes repetitive, he made me feel like I was weak! And of course lastly, is eyebrows. The very strict kid of the group and he is very mean. He used to fight kids from here and defeat them harshly! But at times he can be nice."

"HE CAN BE NICE?!" Seychelles questioned loudly.

"Yes, one time I fell on my knee and he helped me get a band aid on it. His looks can be deceiving, but he can be nice."

_H-he can be… nice_, Seychelles thought skeptically. How can someone who bullied many kids be nice? Her thoughts were interrupted when two kids were walking towards them. One had brown hair, a mole, and a curly hair sticking out on top. The other had white hair, red eyes, and a bird that was sitting on top of his head.

Hungary shook her head and grumbled, "Oh great."

"Hey! Hungary! Wanna play some basketball with the awesome me and boring pants here?"

"It's Austria you moron." The brown haired kid scolded at the other.

"How many times have I told you, Prussia? I don't want to play basketball! I want to play with Seychelles!"

The boy called Prussia made a 'pfft' sound and turned his head to the side, "You little Barbie girl! Hanging out with a tiny person is not going to help you! Look at how tiny she is!"

Seychelles knew he was talking about her, she was pretty small. She looked down at the ground and started to tear up. Then when she looked back up at the kid, he was suddenly hit with a rock, "OUCHIE! HEY, YOU SHALL PAY FOR HITTING THE AWESOME PRU- GAH!"

Hungary tackled him to the ground and started to punch his face while he pulled her hair. Seychelles looked in the direction of the rock to see the big eye-browed Britain holding a slingshot. He yelled at Prussia, "SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR CALLING MY MUM UGLY YOU SOD!"

The others around him laughed with glee and continued to have a conversation. Well, at least two kids stood up to Prussia. "Prussia! You and Mother are going to have a talk when we get home!" Germany said as he stomped towards the still ongoing battle between Hungary and Prussia.

Germany pulled at Prussia's shirt and dragged him away from Hungary, "What are you doing, West?! I was just about to beat that slob!"

"I am going to tell mother about this!"

"No no no! Don't tell her! I'll be good! Don't tell, don't tell, don't tell!"

Prussia continued to whine as he was being dragged towards the play set. Seychelles looked back at Hungary who was being hugged by Austria, "You okay, Hungary?"

"Yes, I'm fine Austria."

"Do you need a band aid or something?"

Hungary pushed him off and stood up, "I'm fine. Sorry you had to see that Seychelles, me and Prussia get into fights a lot, so don't be surprised if we have another fight."

Seychelles nodded her head and turned back to South Africa, "So, do you want to do something?"

"U-u-uh… Well, lets just find some swings and just swing, okay?"

"Alright, race you! C'mon Austria, Hungary!"

Seychelles ran off to claim a swing while the other's followed. The four sat and talked for a while, Hungary just ranted on about how she hated Prussia. Time flew by as Mrs. Li blew her whistle and called everyone over to get in their lines.

South Africa led the class back to Mr. Xulu's room and waited for him to come back.

Nothing really happened at lunch, everything was peaceful, but there were a few food fights here and there. Then Lunch period was done and they went back to their classrooms.

Mr. Xulu clapped his hands and shouted, "Alright everybody, time to choose your partners. Grab the hand of the partner you want to be with and I'll come around to see who you've chosen."

Seychelles and South Africa shot for each other's hand while Egypt took the hand of a brown haired boy with dark skin. His name tag said "Madagascar", he looked like he was a sweet boy. Mr. Xulu got the names of everyone and returned to the front of the room, "Okay, since it's the first day, we're going to watch a movie."

Everyone in the class cheered, "YAAAAAYYY~!"

"We are going to watch an animal movie. So, I'll get the TV, no talking during the movie, okay? Then after that we'll have nap time and the day will be over."

He moved a medium sized TV to where he was standing and put in a DVD. The movie started out with some random animals talking about going to some wild life and they ended up stranded on an island with more talking animals! Seychelles enjoyed the movie, it was truly funny. Once they were done, Mr. Xulu got out mats for everyone and he turned off the lights. Sounds of the jungle started to play.

There were many bugs and frog sounds coming from the audio. Seychelles felt like she was actually sleeping in the jungle. She relaxed and fell asleep, dreaming of her back at the ocean, fishing with Grandpapa.

Seychelles woke up with a startle as a bright light blinded her. South Africa was in front of her face, "Get up Seychellie!"

"AH! Sy, you scared me!"

"Heheh, sorry. It's the end of the day."

Seychelles perked up, "Grandpapa! He's going to come soon!"

"Yup… who is Grandpapa?"

"He is my Grandfather, he's going to take me fishing this afternoon!"

"Cool! I'm going home to my mommy, she is going to cook some rice for dinner. Also my little brother will be waiting for me at home, he likes to ride on me life an elephant!"

Seychelles giggled and got up from her mat to put it up. Once she was done with that, Mr. Xulu called her name to signify that her ride has come. She waved good bye and bounced out of the class room. Right then three boys were at the gate, it was Canada, America, and Britain. Seychelles slowed down a little, she didn't want to run into Britain at the moment.

America took notice of her though, "HEY! Seychelles!"

Britain and Canada looked back at her and she tried to hide her face. America ran towards her gave her a bear hug, "It was awesome meeting you today! C'mon, give me Canada and Eye brow freak a goodbye!"

He pulled her towards the others as she dug the heels of her shoes into the ground. Canada shook his head and whispered in Britain's ear. Britain rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh, "Let go of her America, her ride is here and we wouldn't want her to miss it."

"Oh right! Sorry, you can go."

Seychelles removed her arm from America's hand and walked towards the gate where Britain opened it, "Sorry for him being a git. He rushes into things to much. Have a nice day."

Seychelles looked back at Canada and asked, "What are you guys doing out here?"

"We inform the teachers of whose coming to pick people up." Canada answered, "I tell the teacher from the Asia class. America informs Northern and Southern America. And Britain informs Europe and Africa."

"Oh… well, see you guys later. Britain?"

"Yes, girly?"

"Thank you for hitting Prussia on the head, he needed that."

Britain rolled his eyes and smirked, "That sod is just too annoying for me. Consider it an apology for being harsh on you this morning."

Seychelles gave him a small smile and ran towards Grandpapa's truck. He opened the door for her and locked her in her car-seat. He went back inside of the truck and drove out of the parking lot, "So, how did school go today, _mon cher_?"

Seychelles giggled and answered, "I loved it, but there were a few highs and lows."

"Really? Did you make any friends?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Like who?"

"South Africa, Hungary, Austria, and Mr. Xulu, my teacher."

"I got an e-mail from him today showing me your beautiful picture of Merlin!"

"You like it?"

"I love it! Now, are you ready for fishing?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright! Then let's get to it!"

Seychelles smiled widely and her Grandpapa. Today wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she is going to like this school. We'll wait and see the next day, this isn't over yet.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN D DONE! Oh my God, I spent two hours writing this! And this all took me one morning to complete! Wow, 3,000 words, not the longest I've typed though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time! Review for Seychelles!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! More chapters! I am literally basing this off of my childhood, so we'll see how this goes. I think I'm going to introduce more people in this chapter and have the Axis come into play. But, let's see how this goes, shall we?_

Chapter 3

Let's play Baseball

part 1

"Have a good day, Seysey!"

"Bye Grandpapa, see you later!"

As the car pulled away, Seychelles made her way towards to front gate, which was already opened for her. Everyone today was informed to bring a bag and a sack lunch; they weren't getting cafeteria food today. (Which Seychelles was happy about…) She made her way to the Africa class, skipping along the way.

She didn't look where she was going and ended up bumping into someone. Falling to the ground, a round object hit her head and landed beside her. A small hand picked up the baseball and started to toss it up in the air. Seychelles looked up to see who she ran into. It was that boy who Hungary said was in that group called the Axis. W-what was his name again?

She looked at the boy's white shirt, his name tag was in a language she didn't know, but at least there was some English. It said "Japan". Japan held out a hand for her and asked, "Excuse me, but are you okay?"

Seychelles took his hand and got up, "Yes, sorry I bumped into you… Are you… a baseball player?"

"Little league baseball, littlest of them all."

He was right when he said "little", he was the same size as Seychelles! "Anyone else here play baseball?" She asked.

Japan stopped tossing the ball up, "Yeah, America plays a lot too. We're going to have a game today, I still need an extra player though."

Seychelles thought for a moment, _Maybe if I join his team, I can make extra friends, then Grandpapa would be proud of me for making more friends! _She smiled and turned back to Japan, "Can I play on your team?"

"Huh? Do you even know how to play baseball?"

Seychelles thought for a moment, she barely knew the rules, all she knew is she had to hit and run, "Y-yeah!"

Japan smiled and shook her hand, "Then you are on my team, The Raging Dragons."

Wow, what a scary name, but it sounded cool. Japan let go of her hand and started to walk to his class, "Meet us in the baseball field at 3:00."

Seychelles nervously smiled, what had she gotten herself into? She shrugged it off and opened the door to her classroom. Already, South Africa and Egypt were sitting at their table. South Africa was still trying to make a conversation with Egypt, but he still had no luck. South Africa heard the door open and turned to look at Seychelles, "Hi!"

"Hey."

South Africa's smile faded when he noticed that Seychelles looked scared, "Hey, are you okay? You look like you've been bitten by a snake!"

Seychelles twirled her hair and stuttered, "W-well… I-I-I-I ran into J-Japan this m-m-morning… and he said he w-was playing baseball this afternoon."

"And?"

"He didn't have a p-player on his team… a-and I… volunteered."

South Africa's eyes shot open, "You mean, you're going to play baseball… against America?!"

"Y-yeah, what's the worst that could happen?"

Egypt actually looked surprised for the first time. South Africa continued to go on, "You do know that America and Japan are major in their baseball playing, right?"

"H-huh?! What do you mean by that?!"

"It means that they could crush anyone who has a weak link!"

"You m-mean, I could be-."

"Yup, your team would lose if you're not good enough."

Seychelles started to panic, "Oh no, what am I going to do?!"

"Just drop out!"

"No, I can't, I already promised Japan!"

"Crap, you can't break that promise?"

"NO! I always keep a promise!"

South Africa dropped his head into his arms and grunted while Seychelles continued to panic. Egypt did not seem to be affected by any of this and continued to stare at them. The door opened once more revealing Mr. Xulu and two other students, "I am pretty sure you two were supposed to come in yesterday, the first day of school!"

"W-well, we didn't know! You know, time zone… thingy. Heh."

Mr. Xulu shook his head and pointed at Seychelles' table, "Sit at that table, do not be late any more days."

The two boys nodded their heads and sat down next to Seychelles. One boy had brown, pulled back, spikey hair, with two curled up hairs. Yellowish green eyes and some band aids on his noise. He looked at Seychelles who was still panicking and asked, "You okay there?"

Seychelles stopped suddenly and looked at the boy. He had the same ridiculous eye brows as Britain, only smaller! Plus, she could have sworn there was an evil koala sticking out of his back! "I-I'm fine! My name is Seychelles."

"G-day, I'm Australia!" He said with his slang accent, "And behind me is New Zealand! He's practically my brother."

Seychelles looked behind Australia to take a look at New Zealand. The boy had a tiny sheep in his lap, blue eyes, dirty blond hair that for some reason was curly on the sides. Oh my God, he also had the same eyebrows as Australia. Are they related to Britain some way?

She waved at New Zealand and he waved back, "You like my sheep?"

"U-uhm, yeah, it's…. cute."

The koala behind Australia's back held up his inappropriate finger at Seychelles and growled. Australia saw it and scolded, "BRUCE! STOP IT, WE DO NOT DO THAT TO OTHER PEOPLE!"

Australia smacked its hand down and continued to talk to New Zealand. Seychelles gave them a confused look and turned back to South Africa who still had his head in his arms, "Well, the least you could do is encourage me! Even if I do fail, I want someone whose got my back!"

South Africa raised his head up and sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Well then, good luck today!"

It was surprising how he could change his emotions quickly. She really hoped she wouldn't fail this. Then she noticed that Australia had turned back at her, "Do you like swimming?"

Seychelles was taken aback at his question, "Y-yeah, why?"

"Cause I am going to have a huge swimming party! Everyone in the Kindergarten is invited!"

Well, a kid who has invited everyone in his grade, and this is his first day here. He is really weird, "So, yah comin'?" He continued with his funny accent.

She hesitantly nodded her head, "I guess~… when is it?"

"It's going to be indoors, on the 25th of August! And at the end, we'll go out back and have some armadillo!"

"EEEEKK!"

"Nonononono, I was just kidding! (Even though he does like grilled armadillo) We'll actually be eating…. uh… fish!"

"O-oh, that makes me feel better. We can pray for the fishes souls before, right?"

He stared at her wide eyed and tilted his head, "Uhhh…. excuse me, what'd you say?"

"N-nothing…." Seychelles stuttered, red in the face.

Australia just shrugged his shoulders and once again, started talking to the sheep boy. Everyone here is weird, they either have a random curled hair or a huge grudge against one another. She really hasn't met someone normal that was her age. Seychelles is actually worried these people might have an influence on her.

Mr. Xulu went to the front of the class and started to talk, "Okay everyone, get with your partners."

Seychelles scooted her chair towards South Africa as Mr. Xulu started to read out instructions, "Today, we are going to start out with puppets. We are going to make puppets of the alphabet. Each of your groups will get a letter and will have to think of an animal that starts with that letter." Mr. Xulu continued to talk as he made his way towards his desk to grab a small pile of stapled papers. "I will give you these instructions to follow so that you can get the idea on how to make your puppet."

He set down a stapled set of papers with a picture of crafting materials with numbered off instructions. "We will work on this till Friday, that gives you how many days? Ethiopia, do you know?" Mr. Xulu pointed at the calendar with a marked off Monday (13th)

The black haired kid with caramel skin studied the calendar and counted with his fingers, "F-F-Four days!"

Mr. Xulu clapped his hands, "Very good job, we have four days to work on this. I will help you in any way I can. Today you are going to use the blank pieces of paper to draw out your animal."

Mr. Xulu went back to his desk and grabbed a sack and shook it to make a rustling sound, "You will reach in here and choose a piece of paper with a letter on it. Whatever letter is on it, that is the letter you have to work with."

He went around the tables to let each group grab a piece of paper. When he got to Seychelles and South Africa, Seychelles reached inside the bag and got the letter "X". South Africa's face turned sad, including Seychelles. They didn't know a animal that started with "X"!

Mr. Xulu saw this, "Hm… I know what animal you can do."

The two children looked at him like he was crazy. He pulled out a book from the orange shelf behind him. It was called "Animals of Africa". He flipped through a few pages and stopped, "Ah here it is, the Xerus."

He pointed at a squirrel/meerkat like creature with white, black, and brown stripes travelling down its back. Seychelles smiled at the cute creature, it was just so fluffy! She really only got to have fish as pets, not really having an animal like a Xerus. She looked at South Africa to see if it was alright to make this creature. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look that said "Why not?"

Seychelles gave him a thumbs up, "We'll do it Mr. Xulu!"

"Alright then! I'll leave this book out so you can have a good idea of what to draw."

He set the book down and went back to his desk to work on the computer. Seychelles took a pencil and studied the picture. She thought for a moment on how the animal should look. Then she looked at the instructions that showed a picture of a duck with the letter D taped to it, glued onto a Popsicle stick. Seychelles turned back to the piece of paper and started to draw an outline of the Xerus.

South Africa watched her quickly sketch the big chubby outline of the squirrel. As soon as she was done, she gave it to South Africa to start coloring it. He went to work and asked Seychelles a question while still coloring, "I don't think you should play their little league game, you might get hurt!"

Seychelles shook her head, "I've been hurt many times. One time a fish slapped me in the face. And there was another time when I stabbed my finger with a fishing hook. Plus, there was one fish that bit me and made me bleed!"

"Well, that does sound painful, but these guys will murder you!"

"I don't care; I have enough confidence in myself that I will make Japan's team win!"

"Whatever you say."

Seychelles changed the subject and continued to talk while South Africa continued to draw. Minutes have passed and Mr. Xulu stood up, "Okay, we'll start finding the right materials for our puppets the next day. And the day after that, we will put it together. I will come around and pick up you drawings, but make sure your names are on the back of it."

South Africa quickly turned the paper and scribbled their names onto it. Mr. Xulu picked up the drawing and looked at it. With a smile he held his hand towards them and beamed, "Good job! High-five!"

South Africa and Seychelles both smacked their hands down and Mr. Xulu went back to collecting the drawings. "Alright class, it's story time."

He made his way to the chair as his students followed, sitting on the carpet. Mr. Xulu began to read the story of How the Zebra got his stripes. It goes like this:

_Long ago, when animals were still new on earth, the weather was very hot, and what little water there was remained in pools and pans. One of these was guarded by a boisterous baboon, who claimed that he was the 'lord of the water' and forbade anyone from drinking at his pool._

_When a zebra and his son came down to have a drink, the baboon, who was sitting by his fire, jumped up. 'Go away, intruders,' he barked. 'This is my pool and I am the lord of the water.'_

_'The water is for everyone, not just for you, monkey-face,' shouted back the zebra's son._

_'If you want it, you must fight for it,' returned the baboon in a fine fury, and in a moment the two were locked in combat. Back and forth they went, until with a mighty kick, the zebra sent the baboon flying high up among the rocks of the cliff behind them. The baboon landed with a smack on his seat, and to this day he carries the bare patch where he landed._

_The zebra staggered back through the baboon's fire, which scorched him, leaving stripes across his white fur. The shock sent the zebra galloping away to the plains, where he has stayed ever since. The baboon and his family, however, remain high up among the rocks where they bark defiance at all strangers, and hold up their tails to ease the smarting of their bald patches._

Seychelles found this story funny, so that's how a baboon has a naked butt. Oh well, the next few classes involved music and math, she hated math. She couldn't understand why people needed this subject, it was pointless! When the first half of the day was done, Mr. Xulu sent them off to recess. Seychelles made her way towards Hungary, but something caught her eye.

She saw America, Britain, and France in a large area of grass. America looked like he was ready to throw something at Britain, who had a large metal bat in his hands. She could hear him yell at America, "This game is stupid, why did you even want me on your team?! You know I prefer Cricket!"

"Yeah, but this is sorta like Cricket, you're the best at it and you can swing real hard and make the ball fly! So you've got to be at least okay at baseball!"

America swung his right arm and let the baseball fly. France ran back very far as Britain swung fast at the ball. It flew past France and out into the street behind them. Seychelles was scared now; she had to play against Britain and America. America's pitch was fast and Britain had a lot of power in his swing.

Was she going to be a problem to Japan's team? She sincerely regrets her decision now, what is she going to do?

_And there we go, I will do the baseball game the next chapter. I think I wrote enough at the moment. Review, follow, or favorite, and see you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm not going to say much here, but this does take place in the fall and it's still a little sunny for them. So there is slight chance that the setting might have rain. Soon fall will take place on them, but not now. Now, onto the baseball game!_

Chapter 4

Lets play Baseball!

part 2

Japan ran over to where Seychelles had been talking to Hungary under a tree. Two people followed behind him, along with the rest of the axis members. Japan looked at Seychelles with a straight face and held his hand towards the people behind him, "Seychelles, these are some of my team mates that you will be playing with."

Seychelles smiled, "Nice to meet you all!"

"Yes, you'll get to meet all of them at the game. The one right there is South Korea."

South Korea waved his hand up high, "Hi there! You are gonna help us win this game right?!"

Seychelles nodded her head, but she was more focused on the weird hair sticking out of his head. Did… did it have a face?! "Next to Korea is Hong Kong."

Hon Kong bowed his head, "Very nice to meet you."

"You too!"

Japan went to the two others, "And this is my group, the Axis, Italy and Germany."

Seychelles remembered them from her first day. She remembered Germany dragging the evil kid, Prussia, away. She bowed her head, "I will be glad to play baseball with you guys!"

Italy giggled, "Yay! I made a new friend! This will be fun huh?!"

Seychelles looked at him funny, but she gave him a warm smile, "Yeah, it will!"

Japan went at her side and leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Italy's not a good baseball player, but we keep him on the team cause he can run pretty fast under pressure."

Seychelles nodded her head and Japan went back to the others, "I'll introduce you to the rest of the team when the time comes. Till then, see you later!"

He waved a hand and ran off with his friends. Seychelles admired Japan, he seemed to be the one with a calm sense around here. Seychelles turned back to Hungary and started to play tag, not worrying about the game.

-Time Skip-

The day was coming to an end and the baseball game was approaching Seychelles. She had Mr. Xulu give her Grandpapa a call saying that she would be playing a baseball game. Grandpapa said that he would go and see her game this afternoon to cheer her on. She smiled to herself, thinking that when the games over, they can go home and watch a movie and maybe have cookies after!

Seychelles skipped to the baseball field where Japan was swinging his small bat. He took notice of her and smiled, "Over here Seychelles! You need to get your jersey on!"

Japan held up a bag that he shook, making a rustling noise. She nodded her head and took the bag to change in the bathrooms. She came back out, her uniform shined with bright red and black stripes. A symbol of a dragon and a number 09 was printed on the back. She walked with her head up high, showing off how good she looked in her uniform. The adults there were smiling at how cute she looked.

When Seychelles got back, she noticed Japan talking with some other children. They looked at her when she walked up, Japan nodded his head and started to name of the team members, "There are 12 members for our team: China, Hong Kong, Korea, Italy, Germany, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, India, Greece, me, and you."

Seychelles waved her hand at everyone and grinned, "Hi guys!"

"Hey!" Everyone said at once.

They all looked so intimidating with their red uniforms on. She looked at the one called Greece, who strangely, had a cat instead of a dragon embroidered on his hat, "Why does he have a cat on his hat?" She asked Japan.

"We tried to convince him to wear a dragon, but he refused. So we gave him a cat instead."

"Oh…"

Seychelles looked on the other side of the field to see the other team, America's team. She saw all the team members in this order: America, Britain, France, Mexico, Canada, Israel, Brazil, Russia, Prussia, Philippines, Australia, and New Zealand. They were wearing white uniforms with blue stripes and a star emblem. Seychelles took pity on Philippines; she was the only girl there.

Britain noticed her looking and made a fish face at her to annoy her. She balled her fists and pulled the edges of her cheeks to stick her tongue out. They continue to fire faces back at each other until a teacher walked out onto the field. This one was the one with black hair. He blew his whistle and shouted over the now full bleachers behind the field, "ALL RIGHT! I welcome you all to the first game of school! My name is Mr. Jones!"

Oh my, America is the spitting image of Mr. Jones! They look so much alike, "I have the privledge of leading these little ones in starting a baseball team and playing games! This will be the try-out-games, the real games will start in spring! We want every child here to have as much fun as they can! Each team has twelve players, 8 members will go out onto the field and one of the opposing team members will go up to bat!

"The rules are simple hit the ball, don't go bat it into the foul-zone, run to each diamond, starting with the one on your right! If you hit it out of the fence, you have a home run and you can go on all of the bases! The game will only have 4 innings, we will end the game when a team reaches to 25 points! Simple enough, without further delay, lets playball!"

Japan faced his team and started to walk up and down the aisle, "Alright team, that Super Star team doesn't what they are in for. We have been bullied and picked on by their team members and we need to show them what our nations can do! I am counting on each and every one of you! Now, lets claim this game in the name of the Raging Dragons!"

Japan placed his hand in front of him and everyone shot their hands towards the center. Seychelles didn't know what to do so she slapped her hand onto the center as well. Japan counted down and everyone moved their hands upward and cheered. Seychelles smiled and cheered with them, this _was_ going to be fun!

She went back to the end of the bench and watched the game start. China was up first and made his way towards the home base. America was up pitching while France, Britain, and Mexico were covering the bases behind them. Two people were behind China for some reason. One of them was Mr. Jones and the other was a player from the enemy team. What were they there for?

America drew back his hand and lifted his left leg. As he brought his arm down, he slammed his left foot forward and released the ball. China swung with great force and sent the ball far. He dropped his bat and started running towards the first base. Canada picked up the ball and threw it towards France, but it was too late. China had gotten to second base.

The crowd cheered in congrats, but America smirked and mental sneered, _this isn't the end of the game! _Honk Kong made his way towards the plate and held the bat over his shoulders. America repeated his movements and threw the ball. Hong Kong missed and New Zealand caught the ball behind him. Mr. Jones held a finger up and yelled, "Strike one!"

Seychelles leaned towards Japan and whispered, "What does that mean?"

"It means he gets two more tries. If he looses those tries, then we get an out. If we get three outs, then we have to switch the positions, we have to pitch and they have to bat."

Seychelles was confused but she shrugged it off. Hong Kong managed to hit the ball and get to first base. Britain almost tagged him, but Prussia wasn't fast enough to throw it. The game continued and the Raging Dragons managed to make 3 points before getting their outs.

They switched the teams out. Seychelles was in the outer field and Japan was pitching. Everything was so weird from this angle, she then caught a glimpse of her Grandpapa in the stands. She saw him smile and she smiled back, but then she heard someone yell, "LOOK UP!"

The yell shocked her and she held her gloved hand over her face to feel a large impact. She saw something drop at her feet and observed it. It was the baseball! She picked it up and threw it over towards third base where Korea was at. By the time, America had already ran back to home base, scoring a point for the Super Stars.

Some of her team members glared at her while Japan sighed. She had gotten nervous now, what was she to do! The game went by fast and the first inning was over and the Super stars had already scored 10 points! They need to pick it up or else they'll lose! When the team went back to the bleachers, Japan grabbed hold of Seychelles and took her to the side.

Japan let out a great sigh and looked at her in a sad expression, "You don't know how to play baseball… do you?"

Seychelles panicked and started to sweat more, "N-n-no! I d-do! I just haven't played for a while and-!"

"No, it's alright, but… you are costing us a game here and it's not just you! I just want you to not get distracted by their looks. The other team may be tough, but I want you to try your best, okay?"

Seychelles looked down at her feet and started to cry. She felt that this was the first time someone other than her Grandpapa that actually believed in her! She nodded her head violently and looked at her team captain with a determined expression, "I will do my best!"

"Good, cause in a few minutes, you're going to be up."

Seychelles gulped at went back to sitting on the bleachers. She watched the game continue and started to think of what she could do to make her plays better. This time she was serious about winning the game, she's going to kill it!

Minutes went by and the score so far was 10 to 6, and Seychelles was up next. The bases were all loaded; the sun was starting to set in the distance. She grabbed a bat and made her way towards the plate, everyone was watching her. She held the bat over her shoulder and waited for America to pitch the ball. A long pause was made and America was giving her a look to make her scared.

Her legs started to shake and her knees buckled in. America drew back and threw the ball with great speed. Out of reflexes, Seychelles closed her eyes and swung hard. A loud BANG was heard and the crowd was silent. She opened and eye to see that the ball was flying in the air. She then realized, _oh, I have to run now_. She dropped her bat and made her way towards the first base.

The ball was still in the air and she was still running around the diamond. Everyone in front of her had reached home base and scored three points. Home base was just in her sight, the adults were cheering in the stands for her. As she sped in for home base, she felt something hit her side and she was knocked to the ground.

The base ball had hit her in the side and she started to see the world fade to black. She heard muffled yells and noises of people running towards her. The last thing she heard was the sound of Mr. Jones blowing his whistle to end the game…

_OoOoOoOh~! Cliffhanger! Sorry, this is where I have to end it. Just so you know, in my book, Philippines is a girl, Mexico and Israel are boys. Hope you enjoyed! Review, favorite, or follow and see you in the next chapter! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, I think you all are dying to know what the crapola happened to Seychelles?! So, Thank you for being cooperative and I shall continue with the story. Your cue Seychelles!_

Chapter 5

Special Attention…

Her head hurts, her arms hurt, and everywhere just… hurts. Seychelles tried to open her eyes, but she was blinded by the brightness of her room. She managed to keep them open enough to adjust to the bright blue hue. Her aching hands reached up to her eyes and started to rub them. Tilting her head, she noticed two boys and her Grandpapa sitting at the side of her bed.

She squinted her eyes and hoarsely broke their silence, "G-Grandpapa?..."

All their heads shot up and walked fast towards the bed. She recognized the two boys, they were Japan and America. Grandpapa grabbed her hand and started to rub it, "_Ma Cherie! _Are you alright?"

"I-I'm… f-fine Grandpapa…"

"Oh, that is good. Seychelles, these two nice boys came to apologize to you."

Seychelles studied their faces and squinted. She waited for someone to speak first, Japan stole the moment, "I'm sorry you got hurt, maybe this was a bad idea…" He paused for a moment and gave her a small smile, "You did great though, you got us a home run!"

Seychelles could feel her face stretch to smile and she nodded her head, "Thank you for the fun I had…"

"It should be me to thank you." Japan bowed his head and turned towards America.

America fidgeted a little and looked down at the ground and started to sniff, "I-I'm sorry… t-t-that I… hit you with t-t-the b-b-b-ball… I-I-I-I m-m-meant to th-th-throw it t-t-to… N-New Z-Zealand…"

Seychelles curved her eyebrows and reached towards America's shoulder to lay her hand on it, "It's alright… Y-You don't need to cry…"

"B-B-But I h-h-h-hit a g-girl!", America started sob into his hands, making Seychelles feel guilty for being the opposite gender.

America wiped his eyes and continued to talk, "I-If it makes you f-feel better… you can slap me on the cheek t-t-twice!"

Wow, this guy really was sorry! Seychelles started to panic and she sat up slowly, "N-no! I don't want to hurt you! T-that would be mean!"

"But… I hurt you…"

"That doesn't mean I have to slap you. Friends always forgive each other!"

"You consider me a friend? A p-person who threw a baseball at you i-in… the side?"

"Yes, even though you are slightly annoying, you are my friend."

America's face lightened up and he bounced with joy, "YEAH! I gots a new friend! Yippee! Well, I'll be going now! My dad is waiting for me outside, see you later."

He started to dash out the door, but Japan tried to catch up to him, "Wait! I need you to take me back home! Mommy won't be pleased if I don't! Sorry, Seychelles-chan, but I have to go now. Thank you for playing with us!"

Seychelles waved goodbye as Japan disappeared down the hall and out the door. Grandpapa looked at Seychelles with a grin and softly patted her head, praising, "Good job, Seychelles. You were very kind to those boys."

"Thank you, Grandpapa."

Grandpapa giggled and kissed her forehead, he stood up and patted her head, asking, "You will go to school tomorrow, the doctor said that you are okay going to school, but no more sports activities for you."

"Did he really say that?"

"Well, I said most of it."

Seychelles smiled and tried to get out of bed. She managed to stand up fine, but she kept stumbling a little. Seychelles carried on with the rest of her day and waited for tomorrow to come.

"Good bye, Seychelles! Have a nice day!"

"Bye Grandpapa!"

Seychelles skipped to the open gates of the school while waving back at Grandpapa. Once she got in, she was greeted by the flirt, France, "Seychelles! Are you okay?"

"Huh?!" She was so shocked, she stumbled into a pillar and grunted as she fell to the ground on her bottom, "Ouch, you scared me!"

"So sorry!" He held out his hand and helped her up, "I didn't mean to scare you. Have you heard of me before?"

"Y-Yes, you are France." _The very person Hungary told me to look out for_, she wanted to add to her last sentence.

"Ah! So you have! Well, I just wanted to check up on you, you know, last nights game and all."

"Oh yes, I'm fine."

"And might I say, you are very pretty!"

_Oh dear_, "Uhm… t-thank you-."

"You eyes are very sparkly and like the color of chocolate! I love those kinds of eyes!" He started to inch towards her, clasping his hands together in a mischievous way.

Seychelles couldn't move, the pillar behind her blocked her escape from the advancing boy. Sweat started to trickle down her head as he whispered her name softly.

"SEYCHELLES!"

Seychelles whipped her head to the side and saw Hungary, South Africa, and Britain run towards her. France immediately drew back and held his hands behind his back. Hungary grabbed Seychelles' arm and pulled her away from the pillar, shouting, "What the heck, France?! Are you making a move on the new student?!"

"No, I was merely greeting her and asking how she was."

Hungary looked at Seychelles who shook her head "no" at France's claim. Hungary glared back at France again and growled, "I will be watching you…"

France shrugged as Britain grabbed him by the ponytail, "OUCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SCHIZOPHRENIC?!"

"You and I need to finish our project! I don't want my brothers finishing before me! Good day to you all!"

Britain stomped down the road, France still whining about his hair. Seychelles looked back at her friends and asked, "What did France mean by 'Schizophrenic'?"

South Africa quickly answered the question, "Britain says that he can see unicorns, fairies, and all sorts of mythical creatures, but he's crazy."

"Also, who are his brothers?"

Hungary let go of Seychelles shoulders and folded her arms, "He has many brothers, but the ones in his class are Scotland, Ireland, and Whales. They love to wrestle and compete with each other. They act like true brothers."

"Ah, I see."

South Africa tapped Seychelles shoulder and nervously spat, "Seychelles, we need to get to class, now!"

"Oh, right! See you later Hungary!" Seychelles shouted as she was dragged by South Africa to class.

"See you later!" Hungary answered back.

South Africa and Seychelles made their way inside the class room and to their table where Australia, New Zealand, Madagascar, and Egypt were already at. South Africa sat down and waved a hand to everyone, "Hey guys!"

They waved back except for Egypt, who seemed annoyed as usual. As Seychelles sat down, Mr. Xulu opened the door to the safari room and announced, "Good Morning everyone!" all the kids in the room answered back to him in unison, "Good morning Mr. Xulu!"

Mr. Xulu smiled and put his hands on his hips, "Okay, today is the second day for our project. Since you have your designs done, now we need supplies for making the puppet. Does anyone know what 'supplies' means? Raise your hand before speaking."

Mali raised her hand and curtly stated, "Tools or materials that you need to make an object or such."

Mr. Xulu clapped his hands, "Very good. Alright, I'll call up groups by names and I will ask for what material you need. Any questions? No…. okay then, first group: Cameroon and Congo, please come up to my desk!"

Seychelles waited for her groups turn; in mean time she discussed her experience with baseball to her table. She explained how painful the ball felt on her side, she was a kid after all. Mr. Xulu finally called them up for their, what he said were 'supplies'. As they stepped onto a stool so that they could look their teacher straight in the eye, he set down what seemed to be shiny and rough looking things.

Seychelles picked up a weird looking thing, oh what was it called, oh yeah, scissors! She started to flex her fingers rapidly, but Mr. Xulu touched her hand and gave her a look, "Please, those things can be dangerous. Please set them down, Seychelles."

Seychelles nodded her head and set down the scissors while he continued, "I have glue, crafting paper, and scissors for you. As long as you follow the instructions, everything'll be fine, okay?"

The two kids nodded their heads and took their supply basket to the table to start working.

"Ok class, snack time!"

Everyone in the Africa classed cheered with joy. Chatter started to fill the room as Mr. Xulu took out a box of goldfish and animal crackers. He gave each kid a napkin and a small handful of each snack. Soon the kids chowed down on the animal party set before them. While they were eating, Mr. Xulu began to make some announcements about the school year, "In two weeks, our school will have a very special event." He pointed to the calendar behind them on the 24th "On that day, we will have Culture Day. Culture means different ways people live in their life. Our class will group with a different class to have fun and play with each other. We do this twice a year so that we may be close together. But we don't have to worry about that now. After snack time, I will read you a story about the number 0."

So much time has passed, and recess was just around the corner. As soon as Mr. Xulu clapped his hands, the kids lined up at the door and waited to be dismissed by Mr. Xulu. Egypt was the line leader today, so he brought a strange scepter in with him. He held it up dramatically and started marching across the field.

Once they got to the playground, Seychelles grabbed South Africa's hand and bolted towards Hungary and Austria. But they were soon stopped by a familiar kid, France, "'Allo, _mon ami_! How is your side doing now?"

"Doingfinethanksverymuchbye." Seychelles tried to run around him, but he just blocked her again.

"I just want to say something to you first!"

Seychelles looked at him nervously then answered, "G-go ahead then."

"Okay." He inhaled and sighed deeply, "I just think that you are a very beautiful _fleur_, very fragile, but has a fire inside it. I like that about you Seychelles. I love the way you look at me with your eyes and your skin is so soft!"

South Africa panicked and got in front of Seychelles, "Back off, pervert!"

"Awwww, how cute, your hair is pretty too!"

"I-I-I-I-I said back off!"

"Do you know what I can do?" France growled at South Africa, but a new voice called out, "France! We're about to go and have a laser fight with the Axis, c'mon!"

France clapped his hands and answered back to America, "Oh goodie! I want to be a cyborg again! I'll be right there!"

France turned back to the two African children and sneered, "Look, I am a more powerful country than you two. You better show me respect or else something bad might happen."

Then he ran off with his group and pointed his finger at Italy, making a buzzing noise. Seychelles looked away and made her way back to Hungary, "Hi, Hungary."

Hungary turned around and waved to Seychelles, "Hey there, did you talk to mister flirty pants over there?"

"Yeah, he's a weirdo. I don't feel safe around him, like he's going to attack me or something…"

"Oh, he'll do worse."

"What do you mean by th-?"

"Hey! Up here! New girl!"

Seychelles looked up and saw a tan boy with a green hoodie on and a white mask. Was he trying to hide his face or something? She answered back with a confused stare, "Uh… yes, what do you need?"

"We saw your game yesterday, that was so bad, huh?!"

"Y-Yeah… I… guess?" She was confused on why he wanted to talk to her.

"Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Turkey, I'm a friend of Egypt."

Seychelles dropped her confused face and put on a surprised look, "Oh, you do? He never mentioned you."

_Well duh, he never mentions anything at all_, "Yeah, he doesn't like to talk much. Oh, and this is my friend Greece."

Turkey looked behind him and a brown haired boy popped up, waving his hand. He looked familiar; did she see him at the game? She couldn't really remember much, she didn't remember anything that was before her little blackout, "Oh, he likes cats, did you know that?"

_Oh, he was at the game!_ "Yeah, I saw a cat on his shirt!"

"Right, well, you see we need an extra player for our little game of Arabian pirates! You feel up for playing pretend?"

"Can my friends join in?"

"Sure, we could always use some extra pirates! But we need a princess to capture, so, HUNGARY IS THE PRINCESS!"

Hungary laughed and started to bolt away from them, "Then catch me if you can!"

Everyone started to chase after her, like they were in the desert trying to capture the runaway princess. When the whistle blew, they all went to lunch and back to their classes.

The rest of the day went by and everything seemed okay for once. Seychelles name was called on the phone. She picked up her bag and started to make her way towards the gate. As always, America, Canada, and Britain were standing there, looking for the children's rides.

America looked at her with a guilty face and croaked, "I still feel guilty for what I've done to you… Are you sure you don't want to hurt me?"

"Y-Yes, I'm still sure!"

Britain joined in and remarked, "Oh you fool, America, she can't slap you to get even."

Seychelles nodded her head in agreement, but he continued, "She'd obviously have to whack you on the side with a baseball bat! Oh my God! I can just imagine the look on your face when it'll happen!"

Britain started to laugh uncontrollably as America crossed his arms and pouted. Canada looked at Seychelles and smiled, "I think you should go now, they'll never stop going at it and I don't want you to experience it."

"Thanks, see you guys later."

Seychelles exited the gate and let her Grandpapa strap her in. As they drove off, Grandpapa smiled and asked her, "So, did you learn anything exciting today?"

"Stay away from perverts."

"_QUOI?!_"

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took a long time to get this up. Things have been happening at school and such and I haven't had the time to post anything. But I'm starting to write new stories! One will be about my old favorite cartoon and one will be about Britain and his brothers from when they were young! So, yeah, I plan to time skip to Australlia's pool party and maybe a few days after that before Culture day. Be prepared, follow, favorite, or review. Thank you for sticking with me! I will try to write more on my other story, but I need to plan out the last two chapters for it. (Hey, I'm rewriting the story, what am I gonna do?)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hooray! Another chapter… in days. Sorry, it's coming close to the end of the school year and I'm being swamped with work. But I bet in the summer I will have all the time to write chapters. So sit back and enjoy the chapter. _

Chapter 6

Drowning…

Well, the school days have gone by fast. Not much has happened in those days. France tried to move on her, Hungary protects her, they finished their alphabet project (Which their puppet was awesome), and more arguments with the Eyebrow jerk. Grandpapa always asked her about him and how she should try to be friends with him. Seychelles wanted to see Grandpapa proud, so she's going to try today.

Yes, today was Australia's pool party, which everyone was was invited to. How big is his pool even? To fit that many countries, wow! Seychelles was getting ready to go, getting her aqua blue bathing suit on (With a little skirt X3 ), grabbing her small inflatable fish, and grabbing her towel and flip flops. She padded down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where her Grandpapa waited, "I'm ready!"

Grandpapa knelt down to her level and laughed, "Oh my little flower, you look so cute!"

"Thank you!"

"Now, remember what I said about the boy?"

"Ugh… be nice and try to be his friend."

"I am sorry I'm forcing you to do this, but I don't want you to have enemies when you grow up!" He said with a small sad tone.

Seychelles stared at him and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be the country to make everyone smile! You'll see!"

Grandpapa gave a chuckle and kissed her on the head, "I bet you will, now c'mon, let's go to that party!"

Their truck stopped in front of a small peaceful house. The walls were painted green, the roof was black, and the sound of children sp[lashing in the pool could be heard through the air. Seychelles was ready to jump out of her car-seat and rush to the door, but Grandpapa stopped to inform her, "Wait, my little flower, I will pick you up at 7:00. Tell Australia's mother to call me if you have an emergency, or just want to come home, ok?"

Seychelles nodded her head and answered, "Okay, Grandpapa!"

"Alright, alright! Haha, stop jumping around so I can get you out of your seat!" He chuckled as he unlocked the buckle.

Seychelles jumped down to the ground and held Grandpapa's hand as they made their way to the door. He rang the door bell, a short chime came from it. Then Seychelles jumped as she heard the loud bark of a dog. She clung onto Grandpapa's shorts as a tall woman with carmel hair answered the door, "Oh, welcome welcome! I'm Mrs. Kirkland! You must be Seychelles! Oh how cute!"

Seychelles blushed at the woman's comment and she asked, "T-Thank you."

"Well, come on sweet heart, let's bring you to the pool. Don't worry, mister, I'll take care of her."

"Thank you, have a good time Seychelles!"

"I will!"

Her Grandpapa gave her a small wink and made his way back to the truck, driving off. Seychelles grabbed the hand of Mrs. Kirkland and made her way inside the house. A large Labrador came bounding in the living room and tried to jump onto Seychelles. Seychelles yelped and tried to hide behind the woman's legs. Mrs. Kirkland grabbed the dogs collar and led him to their garage, yelling with a stern voice, "Bruce! NO! Bad dog! How did you even get out of the garage?"

She pushed the dog gently into the door and closed it behind her, "Sorry there, dear! Bruce can be a bit lovey~!"

She grabbed her hand again and led Seychelles outside. Seychelles grinned widely at the sight of all the kids swimming and playing. There was so much water, splashing here and there, everyone getting wetter by the second. Mrs. Kirkland gave her a smile, "Well, go on dearie, dinner will be ready soon. Go on and have fun!"

Mrs. Kirkland then let go of her hand and headed inside to continue cooking. Seychelles head to one of the corners and removed her flip-flops. She looked around the pool to see if there was someone she knew. "Seychelles! Over here!"

Seychelles whipped her head around to see Hungary in a green bathing suit, waving at her. Seychelles grinned widely and ran over to hug her, "Hi Hungary!"

"Hey Seychelles!"

"Wow, you're pretty wet."

"Well, I just came out to go on the diving board, you should watch me!"

"That sounds fun, but I need to go to talk to someone."

Hungary jumped and clenched her fists to her chest, "Oh, who is it who is it who is it who is it!"

Seychelles lowered her voice and got close to her ear, "B-B-Bri… Eyebrows."

"What? Why do you need to talk to him?" She said loudly as she pointed to the messy haired kid, trying to dunk France in the water.

"My Grandpapa told me I have to make friends with him."

"But that's impossible! No one wants to be friends with him! He's rude, boring, and very… you know… selfish at times."

"I know, but I don't want to disappoint my Grandpapa…"

"Fine, but be careful of Prussia if he over hears you talking to him."

"Got it."

Seychelles made her way to the other side of the pool where Britain was now laughing in triumph, successfully dunking to flirt. Britain noticed her coming his way and rolled his eyes yelling, "What do you want, fish girl?"

_Fish girl?!_, she crossed her arms and snapped, "I need to talk to you, eyebrows!"

"Fine, what is it?"

"N-not here. In private."

"And why in private?"

"I-It's embarrassing."

Britain gave in and got out of the pool, "Okay, we can talk under that tree." He pointed towards a big tree that was a ways away from the pool.

They made their way to the tree and sat down under it. Seychelles looked at the tree's bark and noticed a small carving in it that said 'This tree belongs to Arthur'.

She giggled and pointed at their writing, "Who's Arthur?"

"That would be me."

She turned her head back towards him and gasped, "You're name is Arthur?!"

"Yes yes, I… I haven't told anyone my name before…. This is embarrassing."

"No no, not embarrassing at all! Here, I'll tell you my real neme, my name is Michelle!"

"Really? That's awfully close to your country name."

"Yeah, I know."

"Now, what is it you want to tell me?"

Seychelles sat there for a moment. She brought her legs close to her chest and hugged them tight. This was hard to tell someone who was usually hostile to you. She released a deep sigh and looked Britain straight in the eye, "Can we be friends?"

"Heh… what?" He raised one eyebrow and stared at her intently.

"Well, I was thinking that we don't have to be this mean to each other and we can actually be friends… I don't want to fight with anyone."

Britain stared at her for a few seconds, looking at her like she was crazy. Then his face softened and he gave her a small smile. Not his usual sly smirk, but an actual happy smile. He nodded his head and whispered, "Sure. I guess we can be friends."

Seychelles gleefully smiled and hugged him, "That's cool!"

He pushed her off gently with a red shade plastered on his face, "N-N-No hugs for the time being, please!"

"Oh, okay."

"C'mon, let's get back to the pool."

Seychelles nodded and followed in his direction. Man, how was he so calm about it? When they got back to the pool, they were immediately welcomed (or not) by the sound of a familiar snickering. "Kesesesesese~!"

They both turned around to see Prussia with his hands on his hips, with fiery swimming trunks, "Well, where have you two been?"

Britain rolled his eyes and snorted, "Nowhere, bird boy."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BIRD BOY! Anyways, I saw where you two went."

_Oh no, please no_.

"Britain and Seychelles sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Britain's face went from pale to beet red in a split second. He marched towards the laughing albino and yelled in his face, "YOU GIT! WERE ONLY FRIENDS! And what about you, eh? The only girl that loves you is your mum!"

The kids in the pool seemed to giggle at the fight witnessed before them. Prussia looked around him to try and think of a comeback, "Well, that goes for you two! Forever alone, huh?!"

_oooooohhhh~…_

Britain balled his fists, "At least I have regular friends! Your friends are flirts and lazy-bums!"

Prussia shook his head with anger, "What friends?! Usually they are invisible!"

Britain let out a small sniff of sadness as he tilted his head towards the ground. He was almost in defeat, but he stared back up at the white haired boy and smirked, "You're not awesome, you're a loser."

SPLASH! Prussia had pushed Britain in the deep end of the pool. Britain flailed around yelping and gargling, "HELP, I can't swim!"

Seychelles was frozen in fear, she felt like she had to do something. Everyone in the pool seemed too nervous to go to the deep end. Seychelles looked around anyone for help, but to no avail. This was not like her to go and save someone like America did, but he seemed too chicken as well. Seychelles grabbed her floaty and jumped in the deep end where Britain was now sinking.

Her Grandpapa had taught her how to dive into deep ends like this. Whenever they took a break from fishing, they had always done this to ease their minds. This was different though, her mind was in a panic and her breath was slowly fading. She managed to take hold of the larger islands arms. She reached the floor and pushed up to swim to the surface.

Once she reached the surface, long arms took hold of Britain and brought him out of the pool. It was Mrs. Kirkland. Seychelles struggled to get to the tiled ground beside the pool, slipping whenever she grasped it. Hungary grabbed her hand and pulled her out. Hungary hugged her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think you should be asking Britain that." Seychelles breathed in short breaths at this point.

Oh God, she didn't want to faint again. She managed to hold onto reality as she stared at Britain. Britain was coughing up water and shivering. He curled up into a ball as Mrs. Kirkland wrapped a warm towel around him. Prussia actually looked surprised and worried. Seychelles span around and growled, "Why did you do that?!"

Prussia held his hands up feebly and spoke with a shaken voice, "I-I didn't k-k-know, I thought h-he could swim!"

Hungary joined in the conversation, "You liar, you knew he would drown"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs. Kirkland shouted with a piercing voice, "Now, I am going to call all of your parents and tell them to bring you home. Thank you for coming though."

After that she walked in the house, everyone let out a sigh and climbed out of the pool. Everyone was giving death glares at Prussia. Seychelles was about to join them, but she saw something in his eyes. He had hunched his back in a sulking way, looking down at the ground with guilt. There was true sadness in his eyes. Seychelles face turned from anger to worry, _was he truly sorry for what he did? _

"So, Seychelles, what happened?"

Seychelles stared at her Grandpapa as they were starting to make their way home, "Britain almost drowned and it was Prussia's fault."

Grandpapa's face clenched up as he let out a huge sigh, "I see."

"I-I saved Britain from drowning though!"

Grandpapa gave her a small smile and rubbed her head, "You are a very kind person Seychelles. Are your friends with Britain now?"

"Uh-huh, he said he would."

He let out a light chuckle, "_C'est les mes petites Seychelles._"

Seychelles smiled and stared out the window. She then thought about Prussia. He really looked ashamed back there, did he really have a caring side? She would find out tomorrow, maybe she can bring out his soft side. Till then, she thought about her new friendship with Britain.

_Good enough for you guys X3? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. After the next chapter will be culture day. To help me with this ending I brought Adult South Africa! Say Hi!  
_

_South Africa: What did you say you needed me for?_

_Me: *whispers* Don't ruin the mood, just say hi! _

_South Africa: OH okay! Hello everyone!  
Me: *Facepalms*_

_South Africa: Now what's wrong?_

_Me: You could have introduced yourself, yah know?_

_South Africa: Why? They already know me in the story.  
Me: Yeah I know, but don't you want to feel like you're on a TV show?_

_South Africa: I-_

_Me: Don't answer that, just say goodbye now, m'kay?_

_South Africa: Alright… Hey audience, follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed the chapter! Check out Katie's other stories too! Till then, enjoy then next few chapters to come!_

_Me: Good job, thank you for reading! P.S. Ask South Africa a question if you want. (It's only for a side thing at the end of a chapter.) Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I got nothin'. Enjoy the Chapter!_

Chapter 7

Moving on

part 1

Seychelles woke up to a sunny day; the warm breeze was flowing through her room from the window. She grinned widely and sprung out of bed to head down stairs. Something feels off though, she didn't smell anything. She looked into the kitchen, but… where was Grandpapa? Usually he was up already, making her waffles. Her smile faltered and she dashed upstairs to her Grandpapa's room.

Opening the door, she studied the grey room. The bed sheets were rising and falling, telling her that her Grandpapa was just sleeping. She giggled as she climbed up the bed and started to jump on it, "Grandpapa! This is no time for sleeping! I need to get to school!"

Grandpapa coughed violently and Seychelles abruptly stopped jumping, "Oh… HACK… ahem, good morning Seysey…"

"Are you okay, Grandpapa?"

He sat up on his back and stared at Seychelles with tired eyes, "Oh I'm fine, little one. I am just not in my best of states. COUGH COUGH!"

Seychelles' looked at the bed as her eyes saddened. Grandpapa had a condition that spikes spontaneously. No one knows when the sickness will come and it gets worse every time. "Grandpapa… will you be able to take me to school?"

He covered his mouth in coughing and shook his head, "I can't _fleur_. I think I will rest for the morning. I will call someone close that will be able to take you."

"Okay."

"Don't be worried. I'll be fine as long as I take time to rest my body. I will head down stairs and call my friend, in the mean time, why don't you get yourself some cereal?" He wheezed with a warm smile.

Seychelles nodded and jumped off the bed, racing down stairs. He followed after her very slowly and grabbed the phone in the kitchen. He dialed a number while coughing violently. A voice from the phone answered in a sweet, icy, feminine voice, "Hello?"

"Yes hello? Mrs. Nord?"

"Oh my, Frank! It has been so long, hasn't it?" The voice answered back.

"Yes, it has. Hey, I am in no shape to take Seysey to school today. It's my condition again… COUGH!"

"Oh dear, not again. Yeah, I'll take Seychelles to school. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I am going to rest for the morning. I will pick her up in the afternoon."

"Are you sure? You sure sound awful."

"I'll be fine. And thank you for taking her."

"You're very welcome. I will be over there soon. Get well!"

"Thank you, good bye." He pushed a button to end the call.

He turned to Seychelles, who finished off her cereal, and gave her a weak smile, "Go get your stuff, Mrs. Nord will be here soon to pick you up."

"Yay! Mrs. Nord! Be right back!" Then she ran up stairs.

A while had passed and there was a honking noise outside. Grandpapa opened the door to see a silver van in their drive way. A woman with platinum blond hair and blue eyes stuck her head the window and waved at the old man. Seychelles squeezed out of the door way and stopped at the cars door. Mrs. Nord stepped out and slid the van door open.

"Hi guys!" Seychelles beamed at the five children in the van.

They all looked at her and shouted, "HI!"

Mrs. Nord patted her back and softly said, "There is a seat between Sweden and Finland back there, I'll strap you in."

Seychelles jumped into the car seat between the two ice countries as Mrs. Nord clicked her seat belt to close. Denmark in the passenger seat turned around and waved his small hand at the ocean country, "Hey Seychelles! It's so cool you're riding with us today! Right guys?"

Norway on the mid-left nodded his head, but glared at Denmark. He looked so cute with his blue hat on. Iceland on the right just hugged his puffin tightly, but grunted in an agreeing noise. Iceland was a close friend of Seychelles, ever since Mrs. Nord began to babysit her. Mrs. Nord got done talking to Grandpapa and closed the door in the drivers seat. She turned on the car and started to drive.

"So, it's been a long time since I've seen you Seychelles. How have you been?" Mrs. Nord asked with her silky voice.

"It's been so much fun! I am having so much fun in school!"

"Really? Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Xulu! At first I thought he was scary, now I know he is a nice guy!"

"That's great Seychelles. My little boys have been liking the Europe teacher too."

"Who is he?"

Finland answered her question with a cheery voice, "His name is Mr. Robinson! He can be strict, but he's very kind and caring."

"You mean the guy with the dark brown hair?"

"Ya'… 'dat guy." Sweden responded in a bored voice.

Seychelles nodded and continued her conversation with the others. For most of the time they carried out a strong conversation, but Denmark usually interrupted. Then Sweden started to rant about their houses furniture. Why furniture? And the rest seemed to be interested about furniture too! Seychelles didn't understand.

"Alright kids, you have a great day! Remember Seychelles, your Grandfather will be picking you up this afternoon!"

"Thank you for the ride Mrs. Nord!" She called back, waving her tiny hand.

"You're welcome, dear! I will pray for him!" and with that, she drove off.

Seychelles turned to the gate to follow the Nordic nations to the entrance. Once they were in, they waved good bye and headed to the Europe room. She skipped away to her class, but was suddenly surprised by a loud noise followed by a loud swear word. "You stupido! Your stupid bulldog rammed me into the gate!"

"Sorry, Romano! Leon, bad dog! We do not tackle friends into the gate. I wuv you puppy! Go to _madre _now! I'll see you after school!"

Seychelles turned to see a kid similar to Italy and a tan kid with bright green eyes. The dog licked the tan kid and ran into a car driving off. They both entered the school and started to walk down the school building. The kid with the curl was yelling swear words at the other that Seychelles haven't even heard of! And the other kid didn't seem to be phased by it!

The tan kid looked at her with surprise and let out a loud laugh, "Ha ha! _Hola chica!"_

She looked around and pointed at her with confusion. "_Si_, you! What's your name?"

"M-Me, Seychelles!"

"Oh! The girl the France has a crush on?"

"What?!" The creep that tried to make a move on her had a crush on her?! "Who are you then, a pervert as well?"

"Oh no, my name is Spain! And this is my some-what-of-a-brother Romano! Say hi!"

"F*** off." The kid said with a red face.

"ROMANO! That's not how we make an impression of ourselves! Don't mind him, ever since his grandfather died, he's been so cold to others."

Seychelles then thought of her own Grandpapa. Her face felt like it was going to break down in tears, but she held them back. Then a voice called from behind her, "Spain, Romano, come on, classes are about to start!"

A dirty blond girl with a green bow in her hair waved at the two with a cat-like smile. Spain and Romano swooned at her presence and both yelled at the same time, "(Spain)Coming, _mi princesa waffle_!" "(Romano) Coming, _mia rosa_!"

They both turned to each other and growled in anger and chased after the girl. Seychelles called out to the two, "Nice to meet you!"

With that, Seychelles opened the door to her safari classroom. Will Grandpapa be okay?

_And that's all I'll be typing. Hope you enjoyed! I will be going back to school tomorrow. I have completed my request, putting the Nordics in the chapter! I will see you guys in the next chapter, say 'Bye' South Africa! _

_South Africa: BYE! SHE DOESN'T OWN HETALIA!_

_Katie: I'm pretty sure they know I don't own Hetalia._

_South Africa: Right…_


End file.
